Better Than Yesterday
by Mickey february9
Summary: An academic session at Mitsuhashi University is ending and Hiroki has a mountain's worth of exams to grade! The work proves too cumbersome, Hiroki's patience and energy wears thin. Only one person can soothe his stress! Egoist. One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: Junjou Romantica (anime/manga series) story and characters are owned by the creator Nakamura Shungiku and affiliates. This story borrows characters and situations from the Junjo Romantica series and is 100% fan-made and non profit. Also, suing a near broke college student will gain you nothing! So please don't do it!

Note: Junjou Romantica is a BL (Boys' Love or yaoi) series.

I usually look through archives of series I want to write fanfiction for, just in case another user had a similar idea to mine, before I decide to write anything. However, I did not do that this time around. So, I would like to say that if my story bears any similarity to other fanfiction on this site it is completely coincidental! Then again, most of my "ideas" are cliché to begin with, so there is no doubt that my fanfic will be similar to someone else's. Oh well! Que sera sera!

It's been a long time since I posted any stories. I must admit I'm nervous, but I hope fellow Egoist fans enjoy this. I have another one-shot coming soon!

* * *

**Better Than Yesterday**

**by: Mickey february9**

Kamjou Hiroki sat at his workspace, monotonously grading papers and exams. Winter Finals had taken place at Mitsuhashi University just days before and with the nature of being an assistant professor, Hiroki spent the majority of his time grading enormous stacks of exams. Alongside, he needed to complete the remainder of his assigned research.

That morning, after rushing out the door of his home into the freezing weather, Hiroki set a goal for himself as he dashed to the University. He'd complete his grading by the end of the day. Unfortunately, the professor's day was not proceeding as planned. Afternoon arrived and Hiroki barely finished a fourth of the grading. Many of his students performed poorly which significantly slowed the grading process, and eliminated any possible enjoyment Hiroki would have garnered from the activity.

The brunette banged his fist to the desk out of frustration. He twitched as the sound of shattering ceramic echoed through the office. Hiroki brought his attention to the broken coffee mug pieces that lay on the floor. He groaned at the scene and turned back to his work only to realize that the research papers he had set to the side of his desk were soaked. Coffee droplets fell from the edge of the desk.

"SHIT!" Hiroki pounded his desk a second time which helped scramble the papers on his already messy desk.

"Ohhoho! Is someone having a bad day?" Miyagi chuckled as he made his way back from the copy machine across the office. As Miyagi stepped closer to the amusing yet chaotic event his chuckle grew louder.

"What a mess. Is your love life the same way?" the older professor teased, knowing he'd get a rise out of Hiroki.

"Shut your damn mouth! Old man! Don't you have work to do!" the younger professor growled through his teeth.

"I just finished it," Miyagi answered leisurely.

"You're just saying that to piss me off!" Hiroki stood from his chair, even more peeved than he already was.

"No, I'm not lying, but pissing you off is a nice bonus."

Hiroki's jaw dropped. Considering that finals had just finished and most teachers were struggling to meet their deadline for grades, Hiroki was dumbfounded by the idea of Miyagi having his worked finished while he was still staggering to the halfway mark.

"H-How did you finish so quickly!" Hiroki exclaimed, a hint of jealousy evident in his voice.

Miyagi took a drag from the cigarette he'd just lit and exhaled, letting the scent of smoke invade the office air.

"Well, for starters my exams aren't as lengthy as yours. You teach lower division courses. The goal is to test students on their comprehensive knowledge and analytical abilities. An exam like yours is too stressful for students, and even more stressful on the person grading them. Didn't you learn that from last semester?"

"Most of my students passed, so grading wasn't this tedious," Hiroki sat back down at his desk, palm to his forehead. He closed his eyes to alleviate the annoying pressure in his head.

"I'll take this off your hands," Miyagi's voice sounded.

Hiroki looked up at Miyagi who carefully picked up his dripping research documents.

"Those were assigned to me! I can do it myself! You don't need to patronize me!" Hiroki protested, reaching in vain for the soaked papers as Miyagi raised his arm so he couldn't reach.

"Patronize you? It doesn't matter who does it, as long as the research gets done. Quit fussing and let your superior help you."

Hiroki clenched his teeth but took a deep breath shortly after in an effort to restrain himself from snapping back at the older man. His prideful self wanted to finish the work on his own, but his more rational self wanted and desperately needed a work reduction.

"Thank you Professor."

Miyagi smirked and made his way to the door after pressing the tip of his cigarette into an ashtray. "I'll complete the research, so don't worry about it. I'll be back in a while. I have errands to run."

Without looking back, Hiroki responded as he reorganized the papers on his desk "Errands? You mean a lunch date with your little boyfr-"

"Ah ha ha ha. Something like that," Miyagi interrupted, trying to drown out the last part of his co-worker's statement in case anyone passing through the hallway happened to hear.

"Take a break and get something to eat. Have a nap while you're at it too," Miyagi suggested.

"Sure, Sure." Hiroki responded again without looking back.

"Don't kill yourself." Miyagi said before exiting.

Hiroki considered Miyagi's suggestions but there was a limited amount of time and a seemingly unlimited amount of work to finish. He stood from his chair and stretched his arms when he heard and felt something crack beneath his shoe. He looked at the floor, it was a shard of his broken mug. Hiroki glanced at the clock, it was almost two in the afternoon. He glanced back at the broken pieces on the floor.

Take a break? Maybe for a few minutes. Get something to eat? Sure, he'd do that, but a nap was out of the question. He did not need sleep. What he needed was more caffeine.

* * *

An hour passed, Kamjou the Devil was fuming as he continued correcting the exams. Satanic ideas floated around in his mind. He thought of all the ways he would make his class a living hell for the students who failed. The disgruntled professor spat profanities with each incorrect mark he gave.

"Damn university kids! Falling asleep! Texting in class! Skipping lectures! Failing exams that I worked so hard to prepare them for! Unforgivable!" Hiroki groaned beneath his breath before the rage erupted from his mouth.

"THEY DESERVE TO HAVE SHARP OBJECTS THROWN AT THEM!"

"You need to calm down," Miyagi declared, playfully hitting Hiroki upside the head with a rolled up document. Hiroki became quiet after his outburst, barely budging as Miyagi poked the back of his head with the document.

Half a minute passed, Hiroki gave no response.

"Hey, you zombie!" Miyagi reached out, placed his hands on Hiroki's shoulders and shook him violently from behind. Hiroki turned his head slowly and casted an evil look upon his harasser.

"Don't Touch Me!" Hiroki demanded in a rather vicious tone, tightly gripping his pen until the plastic cracked.

Miyagi did as his co-worker requested, but quickly settled into a serious mode and directed Hiroki's chin towards him.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't like seeing you overexert yourself"

Ever since Miyagi found out about Hiroki's lover he discovered that the very mention of him brought drastic changes to Hiroki's mood.

When Hiroki was calm, the mention of Nowaki made him embarrassed. When Hiroki was happy, the mention of Nowaki would tick him off. Whenever Miyagi mentioned Nowaki's name or referred to him, Hiroki's mood swung in the opposite direction. Miyagi was hoping, in the moment of Hiroki's anger, that mentioning Nowaki would calm him down. If this didn't work, there would be hell.

Hiroki's features softened as Nowaki's image invaded his thoughts. He titled his head down, bangs concealing his eyes as he brushed Miyagi's hand away and turned around in his chair.

"That's none of your business."

"I suppose," Miyagi walked over to his desk, satisfied that his strategy was successful, or so it seemed. The older man picked up his lighter, even though there were no cigarettes handy, and flicked it open on a whim. Little did he know, the sound he initiated would trigger a land mine.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Hiroki yelled in full devil mode.

Panicked, Miyagi darted towards the door as he dodged an onslaught of pencils, erasers, and sharp miscellaneous objects.

"Hey, I'm not one of your students!"

"OUT!" Hiroki demanded ferociously with a stapler in hand.

"Shit!"

Miyagi made it behind the door and shut it just before the heavy duty office supply met its target and hit the floor with a thud.

Hiroki took a deep breath and sat in his chair. Ready to return to work, he searched for his writing utensil and shortly found what was left of it on his desk.

"Dammit! I need a new pen!"

* * *

More hours flew by, dusk arrived and left. Hiroki continued working, periodically taking short breaks to use the restroom and make another cup of coffee to sustain him through the grueling task. Usually Hiroki would have taken longer breaks in between, but the rising number of failing scores served to inflame and prompt him to get through the obstacle faster.

There was a knock at the door, but Hiroki was too concentrated on keeping himself from nodding off to notice it.

"Hiro-san..." called a person from the other side of the door.

The voice didn't reach Hiroki, who could only hear the sound of his pen striking the papers. When no one answered, the person at the door took the liberty of entering.

A tall dark-haired man stepped into the room and started towards the professor at his desk. "I finished my shift and came home but you weren't there. So I decided to check on you."

None of this got through to Hiroki. His eyelids fell, as he his head crashed to the desk. Sleep had finally taken him.

"Hiro-san!"

The young man ran the short distance to the professor's side and lightly shook his left shoulder. In response, Hiroki groaned, raising his arm with his head still to the desk.

"Leave me alone old man," Hiroki muttered half coherently in his sleep, making a signal with his hand for the other person to leave.

The dark haired man held Hiroki's hand and lead his arm back to the desk. He smiled as he combed his hand through Hiroki's brown locks, and brushed his palm against Hiroki's soft cheek. He ran a thumb gently over the dark circles beneath Hiroki's eyes, a clear sign of fatigue.

Hiroki's eyes opened slightly, enough for him to see a tall figure with a head full of ebony in his midst.

"Your hands feel rough," Hiroki's eyes closed again as his sleep talking continued.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san."

In a sudden motion, a drowsy Hiroki stood from his seat and threw a punch. Caught off guard, the man's right-hand cheek was impacted by Hiroki's flying fist. Taken a back, he caught the professor's arm only to have it yanked away.

"O-only Nowaki is allowed to call me Hiro-san..." Hiroki turned around, still in his sleep, and stumbled forward like a drunkard. He almost collided with the floor when the man caught him from behind.

"Hiro-san, it's me." Nowaki whispered, pressing his lips against Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki's eyes opened as goosebumps spread across his skin. His senses were heightened by the feel of Nowaki's warm breath touching his ear. Hiroki's body relaxed under Nowaki's hold, settling in the coziness of the taller man's wintry jacket and the chilling feel of Nowaki's cold skin meeting with his. Hiroki's mind, however, was still fixated on work, his sight landed on the papers at his desk.

"I have to finish my work..."

"Hiro-san, I won't let you do this."

"Let me go!" Hiroki struggled in an attempt to free himself before fatigue caused him to surrender. Nowaki turned Hiroki to face him, he held onto his lover and cupped the side of his face. Nowaki leaned in, their lips connected.

Hiroki's tense shoulders fell, the sensation of Nowaki's cold fingers massaging his scalp refreshed Hiroki and soothed his stress. The brunette closed his eyes, reveling in the moment, as his partner's tongue mingled with his, their kiss deepened by the second.

Bursting in pleasure, Hiroki moaned into Nowaki's mouth as the irritating pressure in his head lifted. Hiroki felt Nowaki release their kiss. Not wanting the feeling to end, Hiroki desperately and hastily reached his hands to the back of Nowaki's head and pulled him back in. If Hiroki wasn't awake earlier, he definitely was now.

Nowaki's eyes widened in surprise at his lover's gesture but he gladly complied, the pair continued until they needed to break for air again.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki panted as he gazed at his boyfriend through partly closed eyes.

"Hiro-san, you taste like coffee," Nowaki smiled as the pink hue across Hiroki's face swelled brighter at his comment.

"Stop saying embarrassing things," Hiroki's eyes closed as he leaned into Nowaki's arms, head resting against the taller man's shoulder.

"You've done all you can do for today. You need to rest," Nowaki said, pressing a kiss upon his beloved's forehead while he continued to run his fingers through Hiroki's brown hair for comfort.

"What time is it?" Hiroki asked, too weak to turn and check the clock hanging on the wall.

"Ah...About eleven thirty," Nowaki guessed without glancing at the clock. The time didn't matter, he just wanted to take Hiro-san home. Hiroki raised his head and took a small step back, almost stumbling backwards when Nowaki reached and caught him again.

"There's still half an hour left! I-I can still complete more of it. I haven't done all that I can do yet. I..." Hiroki's protest trailed off when the aching pulsation in his head returned, a symptom of the nasty headache he'd obtained through his reckless perseverance.

Hiroki's eyelids descended as he leaned forward and returned to Nowaki's chest. The medical student wrapped his arms around the smaller man and lovingly caressed his back.

"Let's go home..."

* * *

Further into the night, Hiroki arose with only a few hours of sleep. He carefully sat up in bed, head slightly throbbing with every little motion. Hiroki brought his hands to his head, massaging his temple in an attempt to relieve the discomfort. He observed his surroundings and took in the familiar setting, he was in the comfort of his own bedroom.

He barely remembered how he'd gotten home and could only recall fragments, all of which were dominated by Nowaki's presence; his face, his gentle voice, and his soothing touch.

Hiroki's eyes scanned to the window, moonlight illuminating the side of the bed where his partner rested. Hiroki cautiously scooted closer to his boyfriend, extending a hand to brush aside the stray locks of hair that hid Nowaki's features. The serene sight of Nowaki's face highlighted by the natural light, coupled with the sound of his steady breathing, created a peaceful ambience. Hiroki was the calmest he'd been in a long time. He let his fingers play with Nowaki's bangs and indulged in the moment.

They were both extremely hard working and busy individuals. Because of their jobs and the unpredictable hours of Nowaki's schedule there weren't many opportunities for them to spend time together. Moments like these were precious. Hiroki was in bliss, away from the noise and activity, he only had Nowaki by his side.

Hiroki leaned in closer to Nowaki, fingers buried in his partner's ebony hair. He lessened the distance between them and placed his other hand over Nowaki's chest, tenderly pressing their lips together.

As he pulled away, Hiroki felt Nowaki's breath on his face, like a feather brushing past his cheeks. Hiroki lifted himself from Nowaki and gazed at his sleeping face.

Hiroki's good feelings evaporated when he noticed a damning detail on Nowaki's face, the blue mark on his right cheek. The last time Hiroki saw Nowaki's face in a similar state was after their confrontation in the University Library, when he'd hit Nowaki in the face with a heavy hardcover.

Hiroki's mind drifted to the events earlier that night. He vaguely remembered punching something or someone. The glaring evidence before him showed that his victim was Nowaki. Bitter thoughts intruded his mind.

Hiroki wanted to smack himself across the face for getting carried away with work again and causing Nowaki unnecessary trouble. Despite Nowaki's efforts to take care of him, he still fell into the same annoying behavioral patterns. After all of their time together as partners he hadn't changed at all, or at least as much of Nowaki had.

Hiroki gained his position as an assistant professor, a huge step into the professional world, but as a person, admittedly, he'd changed very little. Nowaki, in contrast, had jumped through obstacles, leaps, and bounds to study and become a doctor. Nowaki worked so furiously to catch up to him, although it was mostly career wise, Hiroki saw his lover mature as a person before his sight.

What irked Hiroki was the fact the he was at fault for many of the serious issues that occurred in their relationship. Hiroki had the habit of, sometimes, being to preoccupied with himself and his work to adequately listen to or consider Nowaki's thoughts and concerns.

This habit of Hiroki's caused a grand tension in their relationship when Nowaki left Japan for a year to study in the United States. Hiroki knew nothing about his leave and was profusely upset with Nowaki for not mentioning his plans to study abroad, when in reality Nowaki had told him. Hiroki was just too busy typing away on his laptop at the time to catch that important detail.

Nowaki worried over how he could become a more suitable partner for him and was willing to make changes accordingly, not that he needed to from Hiroki's perspective. But Nowaki was willing to change and made changes while Hiroki stayed static. He pondered why, after all the time he'd been with Nowaki, had he not straightened his act and worked harder to improve his behavior. The reason was because Nowaki was always there to tell him it was okay. Nowaki was so forgiving and patient with him.

...But no matter how caring and reassuring Nowaki was towards him, Hiroki needed to take initiative and improve himself sufficiently. Just as Nowaki persevered to become a more stable man to support him, he would become a more stable man by working to be less self-centered. For Nowaki, he'd make the effort to break out of his pride bubble. There were so many things he wanted to do for Nowaki, but right now, he'd start by saying,

"Thank You for..."

Hiroki's statement trailed off at the sight of Nowaki's flickering eyes.

"Hiro-sa...?" Nowaki murmured.

Hiroki's complexion turned a rosy red as he swiftly moved back to his side of the bed, pulling the covers up with his back facing Nowaki. Hiroki winced as the pain in his head resurfaced from the quick movement. He cursed himself for forgetting that Nowaki was a light sleeper.

Hiroki closed his eyes tightly, feigning sleep in case Nowaki decided to check on him. The facade proved difficult with his heart beating faster than normal and his body quivering from the sudden shock of embarrassment. Hiroki felt movement from the other side of the bed. Before he could prepare, Nowaki's presence engulfed him. He knew those dark blue eyes were looking at him.

Nowaki smiled, amused by Hiroki's effort to pretend he was sleeping.

"Hiro-san, were you watching me sleep?" Nowaki said, a hint of joy in his voice.

Hiroki stayed silent as his face grew hotter. Nowaki's attitude had him flustered. He couldn't understand how someone who'd just woke in the middle of the night could be so enthusiastic. It was impossible to feign sleep now. Nowaki's energy was infectious.

Without waiting for an answer, Nowaki encircled his arms around Hiroki's frame and brought his lover close to him. Hiroki's eyes opened as he settled in Nowaki's warm embrace.

"I'm so happy. Usually I'm the one who watches you sleep."

Hiroki's blush bloomed brighter at his partner's sweet yet mushy declaration. They briefly laid in silence, content in each others warmth. Nowaki pressed his lips to the back of Hiroki's neck.

"Nowaki..." the name flew from Hiroki's mouth, triggered by his partner's kiss.

Nowaki loosened their embrace, lifting himself slightly off the bed to see Hiroki's face. They made short eye contact before Hiroki averted his sight and turned towards Nowaki's chest, snuggling his forehead into Nowaki's shoulder to hide the embarrassment and ever growing hue on his face.

"...Thank you for taking care of me"

Elated, Nowaki, in one swift motion, tilted Hiroki's chin upwards and captured his lips in his. Their kiss grew deeper by the second, body temperatures rising, and hearts racing.

Thirsting for more contact, Hiroki clutched Nowaki's shirt and rolled it above his abdomen. Hiroki swept his hands over Nowaki's chest before wrapping his arms around him. Their lips parted for air, both men breathed heavily on the edge of perspiration.

"I love you, Hiro-san!"

Flushed and impatient, Hiroki pulled on the collar of Nowaki's shirt to close the proximity between them again. The brunette seized Nowaki's lips, pressing harder than before. With every bit of contact, Hiroki's pain floated away and his libido came flooding in.

It wasn't long until the men had to part for air again. Nowaki gazed at Hiroki, both pleased and surprised by his lover's unusual aggressiveness.

"I can tell you want to have sex really badly."

Hiroki averted his eyes,"My head hurts. I usually wouldn't want to do that sort of thing in this condition but..." his voice fell quieter with each word as he thought of what to say.

"...anyway, isn't sex supposed to relieve headaches?"

"Not always. Sometimes it will make a headache worse. Of course, it also depends on what type of headache a person has..." Nowaki explained as his fingers slipped threw Hiroki's bangs.

"I have the type of headache that can only be cured by Nowaki."

Normally Hiroki would have suppressed himself from saying such a sappy line. It was undeniable, Nowaki's saccharine demeanor was rubbing off on him.

"Hiro-san, I'll restore you to health," Nowaki's face brightened as he recaptured the older man's lips.

Nowaki slid his palm down Hiroki's abdomen. His hand found refuge underneath Hiroki's pants, caressing him between his legs. Hiroki rolled over abruptly and pushed Nowaki, shifting his weight till he was on top. Astonishment swept across Nowaki's face as the back of his head met the pillow.

"I'll do it," Hiroki declared as he raised Nowaki's shirt up over his head and discarded it to the side.

"Are you sure? I think you should lay on the bed."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I need to compensate for what I did to you earlier," Hiroki explained, reaching Nowaki's bruised right cheek.

Hiroki lightly pressed the blue spot, causing Nowaki to wince, "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little. I didn't even realize that I had a bruise."

"It's from when I punched you. I didn't mean to, but even so, I'm sorry."

Hiroki leaned in to kiss Nowaki's cheek, then closed the space between their lips. Their mouths engaged passionately. Nowaki helped Hiroki out of his shirt, Hiroki brushed his lips down Nowaki's chest and below his abdomen. He grasped the sides of Nowaki's pants and undergarments, tugging the clothing down and away from his legs.

Hiroki brought himself to Nowaki's aroused lower region, where he used his mouth to pleasure his partner. The act initiated charming subdued moans from the younger man. Nowaki's hand clutched the sheets as his other hand gently pressed the back of Hiroki's head to brace the exciting sensation caused by his lover's activity.

"Hiro-san, you don't have to..."

"It's okay."

Hiroki carefully positioned himself over Nowaki's groin and lowered himself, taking his lover's stiffened member into his opening. Nowaki sat up, their lips pulled together like magnets as he embraced Hiroki. Hiroki moved rhythmically over his partner, until they both peaked.

Consumed by lust and ardor, their love making continued. Along the course, Nowaki flipped their positions and was on top, serving his most tender love to Hiroki. He took special care in satisfying his lover, fondling Hiroki in areas he knew would amplify his pleasure. The heat, the rush, and fervent affection sent Hiroki soaring. Nowaki swayed feverishly to and from him, inducing the most titillating gasps and moans from the smaller man.

Hiroki's tension unwound and bliss splashed over him as he climaxed a second time. Hiroki held Nowaki tighter to him, bracing his shoulders. Nowaki released shortly after and lowered himself over Hiroki, their moisture mixing and their chests touching. They rested on the bed facing each other with the covers pulled over their unclothed bodies.

"Are you feeling better Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki found himself blushing again as Nowaki's eyes of endearment pierced right through him. Hiroki attempted to hide his face beneath his hair, abashed because he was blushing more than usual.

"Yes..." was all Hiroki could muster without being mushy.

"I'm glad...you must be tired."

"Yeah..." Hiroki responded as his eyes began to closed.

"Awww, Hiro-san. I want to do it again!" Nowaki playfully pouted in a special manner only he could.

Hiroki twitched in fright. His eyes popped wide open, heart thumping against his chest. How could Nowaki not be tired after what they just did?

"...just kidding." Nowaki replied softly.

"D-Don't scare me!"

"Hiro-san!", Nowaki exclaimed as he cupped Hiroki's face in his hands.

"What?"

"Lately you've been so busy and tired. You always have your eyes squinted, and I haven't had a chance to see your beautiful brown eyes properly. I got to see them just now! I'm so hap-"

Before Nowaki could finish, Hiroki reached for a pillow and hit him in the face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiroki declared as his beet red complexion returned.

Nowaki raised his hand to move the pillow away from his face when Hiroki swept in and moved it before him. Hiroki put his lips to Nowaki's and quickly retreated to his side of the bed, facing the outside.

"Goodnight"

Nowaki enfolded his boyfriend from behind, bringing Hiroki close to his chest, "Goodnight Hiro-san."

* * *

The next morning Hiroki awoke crankily to the sharp irritating noise resonating from his alarm clock. As usual, Nowaki was already out of bed, most likely making coffee. Hiroki took a shower and dressed in his work attire.

Unlike most mornings, Hiroki actually had his pants belt buckled, his blouse buttoned and tucked in, and his tie secured before bursting through his bedroom and into the kitchen.

Nowaki averted his eyes from the lunch he'd just finished preparing to greet his significant other who walked in carrying a blue plastic box.

"Good morning, Hiro-san."

Hiroki smiled back, another thing that was unusual to his regular daily routine. In days past he would be too distracted and busy to even glance at Nowaki, but today was different, Hiroki had a new resolve. He sat the box on the dining table and spotted Nowaki observing him peculiarly.

"Do I look weird?" Hiroki asked, arching a brow.

"It's just that you're moving a lot slower than usual."

"Are you implying that I'm getting old? You freaking beanstalk!"

Nowaki chuckled, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Hiroki sighed and pulled out a chair, "Sit"

Nowaki complied and walked over as Hiroki flipped open the top of the blue box, revealing the contents of a first aid kit. As soon as Nowaki sat down, Hiroki guided his chin and tilted his head to the side so the bruised cheek was facing him. The mark looked a lot worse in daylight. Nowaki interrupted when he saw Hiroki open a compact of medical cream.

"Wait, this isn't necessary. You should leave for work soon or you'll be late."

"Shut up. I don't want people to see this bruise and think you're in an abusive relationship."

Nowaki smiled contently and let the older man take care of him. He closed his eyes as Hiroki massaged the medicine into his discolored skin.

"I feel like a kid being tended by a loving nurse," Nowaki found himself smiling again despite the minor pain caused by his injury.

"Stop talking, I need to apply the bandage."

Hiroki peeled the thin piece of paper away from the square beige material. Nowaki pursed his lips to suppress his smile until the application was finished. Hiroki carefully placed the bandage over Nowaki's bruise and pressed out the wrinkles.

Nowaki hugged his partner in heavy gratitude as a smile bounced back on his face.

"Thank you so much!"

"So, did I do it right?" Hiroki ask impulsively as he loosened himself from Nowaki's hold to gathered the first aid equipment back into the box.

"Yes. You were perfect, but the only thing missing was..." the younger man left his statement unfinished as the impossible image of Hiroki in a female nurses' uniform took residence in his thoughts.

"The only thing missing was, what?" Hiroki asked but knew he wouldn't get an answer as Nowaki became starry-eyed.

"There you go, thinking useless things again," Hiroki closed the box and walked back to return it when he glanced at the clock. He'd need to leave soon if he wanted to make it to work at a leisurely pace.

"I'd better get going," he said, placing the first aid kit on the kitchen counter. "Please put this back for me."

Hiroki grabbed and put on his coat as he proceeded towards the doorway. Nowaki walked into the kitchen to grab something and met him there.

"Hiro-san, wait. Here's your lunch," Nowaki extended his arms and presented Hiroki with his bento, wrapped in a decorative cloth.

Hiroki's expression softened as he received the boxed lunch and tucked it securely in his bag. "Thank you."

The professor started to the door when Nowaki put a hand on his shoulder and turned him ever so lightly. "And..."

The taller man leaned in with his hand at the side of Hiroki's face. Hiroki's heart thumped, his face warmed up as Nowaki got closer. Hiroki fully expected a kiss but Nowaki stopped midpoint. He merely smiled and wished him a good day at work, leaving Hiroki to wonder if Nowaki stopped because he knew he found these lovey-dovey scenes embarrassing.

What ever the reason, Hiroki refused to let it end halfway and closed the distance between their lips before turning towards the door again. "See you."

Hiroki did feel embarrassed, there was no disputing that. But if these little "embarrassing" moments brought Nowaki immense joy then he'd gladly let go of his pride even more than before. Only for Nowaki.

"Take care Hiro-san."

With a hand on the doorknob, Hiroki looked back and smiled at Nowaki before releasing the latch and stepping into the chilly morning air. Sunlight pierced through the thick clouds. As Hiroki made his usual trip to the University, he couldn't help but think that, even with the bulk of work that awaited him in his office, today would be better than yesterday.

_End_


End file.
